Can't Have Everything
by deathrosekitty
Summary: Kagome goes home after Inuyasha states that Sesshomaru can't stay with their group. He makes up for it by giving her what she wanted, but when Sesshomaru seems to be getting cosy with her will Inuyasha still let his older brother stay in their group?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Inuyasha. And none of the quotes in this aren't mine either.

_Kagome goes home after Inuyasha states that Sesshomaru can't stay with their group. He makes up for it by giving her what she wanted, but when Sesshomaru seems to be getting cosy with her will Inuyasha still let his older brother stay in their group?_

_'When a man is wrong and won't admit it, he always gets angry' Haliburton_

**Can't Have Everything**

**Chapter One: Let It Go**

Kagome had been home for quite some time. Thanks to Inuyasha. He went and called her names he shouldn't of and she high-tailed it back to her own era.

Currently the young miko was in a popular bookstore near the school. She needed to buy the books she needed for school, since she planned to make Inuyasha suffer awhile before she went back.

Once Kagome found all the items she needed she walked to the cashier. The raven haired girl daydreamed while the cashier was busy. Getting lost in her own thoughts, until she noticed the cashier talking to her. "Ma'am. I'm done ringing up your books."

Kagome looked up at the impatient cashier. "Oh! I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Just make sure your head is out of the clouds next time you come in here."

The raven haired girl smiled for the first time in days, while walking home.

**XXX**

After dinner Kagome headed up to her small room in order to flip through what she needed to do for her classes. It looked as though this year would be tough if she wanted to stay with her class.

She heard her window slide open while she was going over her history book again. Kagome refused to speak first, so it wasn't a surprise when she heard a growl come from Inuyasha.

"Are you done here? We need to get back to the feudal era."

Kagome contemplated yelling at him, but decided it wasn't worth it. "No. I have things I need to do here. Plus if I'm what you called me I shouldn't care anyway."

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled, "You deserved it! I didn't want Sesshomaru to join us and you had no business offering it!"

"I had plenty of business offering for him to join us! SIT!" Kagome had reached the end of her patience in just a short time.

An indent was left in the floor where the hanyou was. Inuyasha picked himself off the ground and growled, "What was that for!?"

"Oh! Like you don't know!" Kagome huffed, "You're wrong and you refuse to admit it!"

"I'm not! Sesshomaru's a bastard and-"

Kagome cut the half demon off, "He has changed!"

"Like you know." Inuyasha whined.

The miko rubbed her face in frusteration. "I'm not leaving until you ask him to join us."

"Why do you want my brother to join us so bad? He's only going to end up killing us all when Naraku is finally dead." Inuyasha continued to complain.

Kagome gave the half demon a pointed look. "I don't think that's going to happen now."

Inuyasha glared back at her, "Oh yeah? You think just 'cause he has a human girl with him he's changed? Come on, Kagome! Grow up!"

"Sit boy."

He gathered himself after the shock of being slammed into the wooden floor boards. "Fine! I'll just leave you here and go get Kikyo instead!" Kagome watched Inuyasha jump out of her window with a pang of hurt. She didn't like to admit it, but she still loved Inuyasha. Secretly the miko hoped Sesshomaru and the little girl, Rin would be enough to distract her from the hanyou. Kagome really didn't want to love Inuyasha anymore.

She sighed to herself, "Come on, Kagome! Don't go back to the feudal era, until Inuyasha comes back saying that Sesshomaru is coming with us from now on!" The pep talk seemed to sooth the girl, so she pulled back the covers to her bed and climbed in.

**XXX**

Inuyasha paced by the well. The others had ganged up on him as soon as he got back. Sango yelled at him for being an idiot, Miroku faked simpathy and made snide comments on the hanyou's stupidity, and Shippo had hit Inuyasha on the head. Saying that they'd never go with him if Kikyo was involved.

What really ticked Inuyasha off though, was that his older brother was still there. Watching with amused eyes as everyone scolded him.

Now he was still pacing around. Angry that Sesshomaru stated that he would be joining the group, since Rin wanted to be around Kagome and Shippo. Inuyasha was ordered to go back and tell Kagome that she won, but he didn't want to do that.

"Arrrrg!" Inuyasha threw his hands up in the air in anger, "Why do you have to be so frusterating, woman!"

"Inuyasha." The hanyou turned around to see Sesshomaru standing close to him.

"What do you want!?"

"To complete a favor from your demon slayer friend." As the demon lord completed his setence he pushed Inuyasha into the well.

"DAMN YOU SESSHOMARU!!"

**XXX**

Kagome couldn't sleep. She had gotten so used to the young fox demon curled up to her for warmth she missed it. Somehow out of missing everyone she ended up at the well. Holding her head in one hand she sighed for the tenth time that night.

"MARU!!" Inuyasha finished yelling when he noticed he was in the future once again in the same night. "Great."

"Inuyasha." Kagome's voice surprised him as much as him popping back in the future surprised her, "Sesshomaru is joining us?"

He growled at her, but decided to answer truthfully. "Yes. He refuses to leave. He even pushed me down the well! Are you going to come back now?"

"Oh... Okay." Kagome happily jumped into the well. Inuyasha catching her as they both were surrounded by the familar blue light that transported them between times.

**XXX**

Sesshomaru smiled a small smile as Inuyasha disappeared. Finding it amusing that his younger brother got so worked up for such a little thing. Hiding the small weakness away the demon lord allowed himself to think of a few hours ago when the miko asked him to join her and her friends.

_"Forget it, Sesshomaru! You aren't going to get MY sword!" Inuyasha rambled on. _

_"I'm not here for that, Inuyasha." Reasoning with his half brother never did any good. The only real reason he was here was that Rin had gotten bored being with only Jaken, __**Ah and Un.**__ Sesshomaru knew that the only people he could say he trusted, even though he didn't, was his younger half brother and his friends._

_"Sesshomaru?" The miko had come up to him while he was insulting Inuyasha. Sesshomaru turned his attention to her only because there was an ounce of respect for the girl. "Would you join us? Please."_

The demon lord snapped to attention, though nothing showed on the outside. A blue light radiated from the dried well as the miko and Inuyasha came through. Inuyasha used one of his few skills. Jumping up with Kagome in his arms.

When they were at rest in front of him he decided to say something, "What is that you are wearing?"

Kagome looked down at her outfit. Turning a shade of red in embarrassment. "I forgot to change out of my pajamas!"

Inuyasha started to laugh at her. "Ha! Now you've got nothing to wear but that!"

"I'm going back home!"

"No you're not! I just got you back here!" The half demon yelled. Sesshomaru watched them with amusement. It was so rare of him to be so, yet it was the third time this day that he was.

"I'm not going around in what I sleep in! I need some clothes!!"

Sesshomaru decided to settle this before Inuyasha messed things up, "This Sesshomaru will give you some kimonos to wear, miko."

Kagome gazed up at the demon lord and smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"Call me Lord Sesshomaru."

"Then you have to call me Kagome." The miko gritted through her teeth with some anger at not being called her rightful name. Sesshomaru weighed the odds of her stubborn personality and decided to give in for Rin's sake.

"Very well."

Inuyasha snickered at his brother. "Man is she going to have you whipped."

Sesshomaru gave the half demon a small glare and flicked his wrist. His poisonous claws led a stream that knocked Inuyasha down.

"BASTARD!"

"Sit boy!"

Inuyasha whined, "You should put this thing on him! He's the one that should be punished!"

Kagome glared at him in her pink bunny pajamas, "You were the one being rude in the first place, Inuyasha! Now stop it!" The miko seemed to get lost in thought for a minute, then turned to Sesshomaru. "What made you stay?"

"Rin wanted to. She wants to have playmates." The demon lord led the way back to Kaede's shabby hut. Leaving Kagome and Inuyasha to start another screaming match.

**NOTES:**_ I wanted to do something with quotes and since I haven't done much for Inuyasha and what I have done I haven't updated I came up with this. I changed the summary a few times because I wanted to do a project with quotes in it, but didnt' want to include the quotes inside the chapter (if you understand what I mean)._

_I'll try to update each week and since I don't promise this for my other fanfics, I think all of you who read this one will be very lucky for the more frequent updates._


	2. You're No Different

_**I thank you for the reviews, faves, and alerts you gave me. **_

**XXX**

_Prejudice, which sees what it pleases, cannot see what is plain. _Aubrey T. de Vere

**XXX**

**Chapter Two: You're No Different**

It wasn't a long journey to Sesshomaru's lands, which was mostly because it was only Kagome, Inuyasha and him that came. The others had decided to wait with Kaede. Including Rin... Jaken however was forced.

Sesshomaru led the two through his home until they reached a small room that was seemed unused. The demon lord opened a small door across the little room and selected a few kimonos as if they meant nothing. He walked back to the other two who decided to wait by the entrance Sesshomaru handed over the clothing.

"Here. Miko."

"Kagome." The raven haired girl corrected as she accepted the clothes while adding her thanks. The demon lord guestured to the room he was in before for her to change and Kagome walked in without another word.

The first kimono Kagome gazed at was silky to the touch, but seemed to be more sturdy than real silk. It had a light blue background with pictures of white lillies weaved into the pattern. The sash was a darker blue. She slipped the clothing on withought looking over the others.

A few minutes later the miko walked out with the kimono on and the others around her arm. "I'm ready to go."

Inuyasha gave her an opened- mouthed once over, "Wow Kagome! You actually look pretty!"

Kagome's irritation with the hanyou was visible when she yelled at him, "Sit. SIT!"

"I have to say the kimono is much better than the indecent clothing you usually wear, Kagome." Sesshomaru seemed to mock her name, but he used such an unemotional tone she wasn't quite sure.

Inuyasha interupted the glaring match between the two, "Hey! Can we leave now? We need to look for the shards and you're slow enough Kagome, so let's get moving."

"Sit boy."

Sesshomaru watched in amusement as the miko stomped out of his home with the kimonos in hand. She headed alone back to the others.

"You better hurry, Inuyasha. It seems you're the slowest one." Smirking slightly at Inuyasha's growl the demon lord easily caught up with the miko and walked in front of her. Showing that she was lesser rank than he.

**XXX**

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Rin were waiting outside by the time Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru showed back up. The two youngest waved at their seperate guardians as they were walking towards them. Kagome was the only one who waved back.

"Are we ready?" Sango asked as she lifted her heavy weapon.

Kagome shook her head, "I think I should go back to my era for some medicine in case we need it. I didn't even bring food."

The others were about to agree when Sesshomaru cut them off, "No. If we need medicine Inuyasha will fetch it and food this Sesshomaru can hunt. We leave now."

Everyone nodded hastily. Fear etched in their smell. The group finished getting ready to continue their jouney as Kagome found a bag that would hold her kimonos and other small essentials inside. They headed out a few hours later. Kagome on Inuyasha's back. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Rin on Kirara. Sesshomaru on his own. They didn't even think about the fact that they left Jaken behind to waddle after them. All they thought about was to get to a village that they aggreed apon in record time.

**XXX**

The village they came to was a large one, so they could get lost within the crowds. Sadly with all villages the group travelled to there seemed to be a demon that terrorized it.

"Let's stop here." Miroku stated nobly as he eyed a young maiden. Sango twitched.

"No, Miroku. Let's go somewhere else."

"Oh! Come on, Sango. This place would be very comforting."

"NO MONK!"

Kagome smiled at the monk and demon slayer fighting. It always seemed to remind her of an old married couple. She giggled at the obvious affection between the two, while Inuyasha gave her a confused look. "What's so funny?"

Shippo sighed. "I can't believe he can't see what's going on."

Kagome giggled at her kit as the young maiden Miroku had been eyeing approached them.

"E-Excuse me." The young woman whispered. Sesshomaru ignored her, but watched her out of the corner his eye, while the others gazed fully at the new person.

"May we help you, miss." Miroku place her hands in his.

The maiden looked unsure, but continued talking. "I was wondering if you could help our village. We are being plagued by a terrible demon!"

The demon lord watched his brother and the rest to see their reactions. He was curious beyond belief of why they would choose to travel through villages, but he resigned himself to observing.

"Of coarse my young lady!" Miroku offered. Sango and Kagome gazed at each other before nodding. Inuyasha snarled at the his friends.

"No!"

"INUYASHA!! SIT!!!"

With a newly implanted half demon the group seperated. Some went inside the young woman's house where they were to stay and the rest went to explore in and out of the village to buys things and scout.

It was midnight before they heard the screams. In the surrounding chaos of people running around every which way the group got seperated by the time they hit the edge of the village where some of the homes were on fire.

Inuyasha and Shippo ran straight to the demon. Sango and Miroku flew. Sesshomaru and Kagome where nowhere to be seen.

The demon was beyond ugly. With a distorted face, scent of decay, and goo covering him, which no one could identify. He was laughing at the humans.

"Ah ha ha. With these jewel shards I shall rule over all!"

"Think again, bastard!" Inuyasha swung his sword at the demon. Instead of cutting the sword bounce off as if it hit metal. "What the-"

"Ah hah hah! Foolish half breed!"

Sango decided it was her turn and threw her heavy weapon at the demon. It too bounced off. The three fighters gazed at each other.

Miroku was the first one to ask, "Where is Kagome? She's the only one who can stop this demon!"

"I don't know! She disappeared somewhere!" Inuyasha yelled back.

The monk slipped off of Kirara when the cat demon was close to the ground. Sango then announced, "I'm going to try to find Kagome. Distract him until I do."

Meanwhile the miko and demon lord were fighting a demon of their own on the other side of town.

"Oh. Poor miko. Does this hurt?" Kagome screamed as the demon maiden slashed her claws into the raven haired girl's right side. Sesshomaru dodged the tail that dared to swipe at him.

"Insolent demon. You dare strike at this Sesshomaru." The demon lord glowered at the female as she prepared to attack again.

"Ha ha ha. My jewel shard able's me to be more powerful than you demon skunk!" The woman wailed as Sesshomaru's poison claws connected with her tail.

"Your offending appendage should be taken off."

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome called to the demon lord, "Her neck! The jewel shard is there! Attack there!"

He reluctantly listened to the miko. Clearly offended by her ordering him where to attack the demon. Most importantly the she knew nothing of her lower rank than him. That's what irritated Sesshomaru more.

"Miko. If you want the jewel shard, then I suggest you attack her neck yourself."

Kagome glared at the rude demon lord. Knocking an arrow in her bow she aimed at the demon that was attacking both of them. She pulled back the string and fired! The arrow shot through the air towards the fake maiden. Passing her a few inches away. Kagome swore to herself.

"Miko. It seems you are no skilled warrior. This Sesshomaru does not understand how you've lived for this long." Sesshomaru sliced the demon maiden's neck off. Kagome came running up to the dead demon and living one. She bent over the fake maiden. Searching until she found the jewel shard. The piece of pink was instantly purified the second Kagome touched it.

"Yes!"

"Kagome! We need your help!" Sango called as Kirara descended to let the miko climb on.

"What's going on, Sango?" Kagome asked. Getting on behind Sango as the cat demon took to the skies again. Sesshomaru followed by foot.

"There is another demon with more than one jewel shard. No matter what weapon we use the demon reflects it like it was just metal hitting metal. We think that if you shoot and arrow to where the shards are that they would be no more."

"Okay! Let's go!"

The disorted demon was still laughing. Kagome placed another arrow into her bow and concentrated on where the shards were.

_'Two. The stomache.'_ This time the miko was paying more attention with how she aimed the arrow. Letting it fly straight to it's target. The demon disintegrated leaving just the jewel shards. Shippo picked them up and handed them to Kagome as soon as she landed.

The group was now whole again. They stood in a lopsided circle staring at the shards. Sesshomaru spoke first.

"A lowly human killing a demon my half brother couldn't hit. It's quite a shame on our family."

Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru, "Oh shut up! You're just pissed 'cause Kagome could kill that thing and your sword bounced off it too."

The rest of the group stared at the demon lord. Kagome spoke up, "You tried to kill the demon?"

"Yes. I am intrigued by how a human could kill what this Sesshomaru could not, but that is no matter. I saw your aim. It was just a fluke."

Kagome took a deep breath before yelling at the lord. "HOW DARE YOU! THAT IS COMPLETE PREJUDICE! I CAN BE JUST AS GOOD AS YOU AND SO CAN ANY OTHER HUMAN!!! YOU'RE NO DIFFERENT THAN ME JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE A DEMON!!! HEY! DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME!!!"

The rest of the night was spent with Kagome yelling as Sesshomaru. The demon lord didn't want to admit it, but the miko earned a bit of respect that night.

**Notes:** Geeze this has even more words than what my goal was. So you guys are not only lucky that I will update each week, but you also get more in these chapters than my other stories.

_-Still can't believe how long the chapter is.-_


	3. Problems

_**I thank you for the reviews, faves, and alerts you gave me. **_

**XXX**

_One of the surprising things in this world is the respect a worthless man has for himself. _Ed Howe

**XXX**

**Chapter Three: Problems**

Sesshomaru started calling Kagome by her name, instead of _'Miko.' _It was a small change, but Inuyasha took it very drastically.

**XXX**

"He's just trying to make you his, you know." The hanyou replied knowingly. He was sitting on a branch of a tree with many limbs.

"Sit."

**XXX**

Inuyasha growled. "Stay away from what's mine you asshol-"

"Sit!"

**XXX**

The half breed awoke everyone up in the middle of the night, "We are no longer having you in our group if you're going to be buddy buddy with the wretch!"

"SIT!!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, before yelling at him even more, "You're the only problem here! NOT Sesshomaru! HE'S NOT DOING ANYTHING BESIDES BEING CIVIL, WHICH IS THE LEAST YOU COULD DO YOU ASS! SO STOP COMPLAINING AND GET OVER IT!!!"

Inuyasha looked severely dejected. Miroku gave him eyes of pity. Sango calmed down Kagome. Shippo and Rin ignored the conversation acting like they were still asleep. Last of all Sesshomaru, who no one noticed, was watching his brother. No one knew what he was thinking.

Sesshomaru sighed. Inaudible. Unknown. He stopped the fighting amongst the group, "I appologize. This Sesshomaru shouldn't of stated that Kagome could fight better than my pathetic half brother if she was properly trained."

The surprise on their faces would have made him laugh if he was a lesser youkai. They stared at the miko shortly afterwards.

"What? I didn't do anything." Kagome shrugged her shoulders. The demon hunter and monk launched on her.

"You should appologize to Inuyasha, Lady Kagome. It was quite rude to shout those words, when he was just trying to defend himself."

"I agree with, Miroku. You need to talk to Inuyasha. You two have been doing nothing but fighting since Lord Sesshomaru decided to join us."

Kagome gave in to her friends' demands, "Alright!" She set to work walking into the woods calling the half demon. "Inuyasha!"  
The woods surrounded her. Making it harder for her to see which way was deeper and which way was back to camp. The bushes moved. "Inuyasha?"

"What do you want, wench. I think you already made it clear you don't want me around." The hanyou popped out of the bushes and wiped himself off. Completely dismissing the fact that he had tears in the corners of his eyes. He was glad Kagome was just a human. She couldn't see.

"Listen, Inuyasha. I'm sorry-"

"Ha! Sorry counts for nothing-"

"Don't interupt me!" Kagome took a deep breath, "You've been putting a lot of stress on me lately and I don't like it! Every time you turn around you complain. Now you shout at Sesshomaru at any moment- It's just-"

Inuyasha walked towards her, until they were close enough to hug. "It's okay, Kagome. Just... Just don't let it happen again!"

"Wh... what?" The miko tilted her head in confusion as she walked behind the hanyou. _'Where did he come up with that one?'_

When the two got back to the campsite they found that Sango and Miroku had gone to sleep again. Sesshomaru was no where to be found. Inuyasha settled onto a branch above Kagome's sleeping bag and she settled into the strange contraption to sleep.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku opened his eyes to gaze up at his friend.

"Yeah? What do you want?" The hanyou asked a little too rudely.

Miroku sighed, "Go talk to your brother."

Before Inuyasha could put up a fight the monk silenced him. Stating that if he woke everyone up again that they would be even angrier at him. The hanyou huffed at Miroku.

"Fine. Do you know where he is?"

"No, Inuyasha. I can't scout for him with my senses the way you do."

The half demon snorted, "Of coarse not." Lifting his face to the skies he sniffed. Trees. Water. Dog. There was Sesshomaru. Inuyasha jumped onto another branch of a different tree and took off from there. He headed North.

The demon lord didn't go far. Just far away enough, so when talking with his younger sibling the humans wouldn't here the yelling. As Inuyasha approached Sesshomaru turned his eyes away from the stars and focussed on the hanyou. This was going to be interesting.

"What did you want, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha demanded.

Sesshomaru watched his brothers reactions carefully. "Inuyasha. You have a lot of faith in yourself to survive alone."

"Yeah, well I had to do it my whole life! It's a lot easier if it's just yourself to worry about."

"You should have more respect in your packs abilities. They have kept you alive. If they decided to leave you, little brother, you would die."

Inuyasha growled, "I would do just fine without them, you, or anyone!"  
"Don't get worked up. This Sesshomaru does not want you to do anything idiotic."

The hanyou stomped back to camp, "Screw you, _brother._"

Sesshomaru resisted shaking his head at his sibling. The demon lord didn't want human emotions running through him. Including their bad habits. He too walked back to camp after his brother. _'You brother have too much respect for yourself that you are blind.'_

Sleep was peaceful, even if they ended up getting up and packing later than usual. There wasn't much talk. When they left Miroku started walking with Inuyasha. Sango was behind the two males with Kirara, Shippo, and Rin. Kagome walked by herself, until Sesshomaru showed up out of no where. He Scared her.

"Eeep!" The miko jumped and almost fell over. The demon lord was kind enough to grab her arm so she didn't fall. When Kagome regained her balance she gazed at Sesshomaru. "Do you need something, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes. This Sesshomaru was wondering if you prefered to be trained, Kagome. I know of a few miko's who would help you control those purifying powers of yours. They would also train you with your bow."

"Gee. That sounds nice, Lord Sesshomaru, but Inuyasha would never let me go."

"I can convince him otherwise."

Kagome sighed. Two stubborn men that bothered her. Great. "I don' t mean to sound offensive, but Inuyasha would rather chew off his own arm then listen to you. He thinks too highly of himself and too lowly of you to think of anyone else."

Sesshomaru hated repeating himself, so he just stared at Kagome. After awhile the miko seemed to get unnerved and squeaked.

"Okay! Okay! I' ll talk to him!"

"I thank you."

The look the miko gave Sesshomaru made him smirk. Kagome gave a weak smile back. "Yeah, well. I'm going to walk with Sango now!" She marched away from him. The demon lord was pleased with himself. He predicted that the girl would be less worthless after her training.

Kagome felt eyes on her back. _'Scary! Quit looking at me!'_

"Inuyasha! I need to talk to you!"

"Eh? What do you want?"

**Notes:** _Yes. I'm a day early! Which means that if I get done with a chapter in the middle of the week, sometime earlier than my goal of Sunday that the chapter will be the update for the week. There might be times where I have more than one chapter done per week, but I'm not sure if I will post them or make you readers wait. Guess you're going to have to tell me which to do. Review!!_

**Totally Unrelated Issue:** I'm getting a new computer!!!!! Yeah! It's going in my room, so that means easier updates with my other works since I won't have to type in the living room anymore!

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

_Kagome's training._

_Kikyou enters and_

_A surprise with Kikyou! Try to guess what it is!_


	4. The Beginning Of Mysteries and Training

_**Thank you for all of your reviews, faves, alerts, and support.**_

**XXX**

_The one thing in the world, of value, is the active soul. _Ralph Waldo Emerson

**XXX**

**Chapter Four: The Beginning Of Mysteries and Training**

Sesshomaru wasted no time in bringing Kagome to a suitable miko to train her. He was a demon lord, so it came to thought that he didn't waste time with anything. The human miko smiled timidly at the taller miko demon.

"You expect me to train a human who could not possibly measure up to anything but a slightly tastier snack than regular humans."

_'Geeze. Got to love demons,' _Kagome thought,_ 'They certainly don't waste time in deciding what to do with humans like me. I better keep my temper in check, though I don't know how I could really do that. These two are really annoying.'_

"Yes."

The other demon raised her eyebrow at the demon lord. "Why?"

Sesshomaru walked away; leaving Kagome there, "Do not ask questions that the answers are none of your business to know. I want her to know the basics by the new moon."

"That is five days time. Do you really think she'll be ready by then?"

"The human better be. Or it will be your head. Do you understand that, Hana?"

"Yes. My lord."

**XXX**

"Can you do this for me goddess?"

"Yes, for a price, priestess."

"I shall give you anything. Just name it."

_'Just bring me to life.'_

**XXX**

Kagome huffed in annoyance. She had been trying to control her energies for the past two days, but it did no good. All of her miko energy just exploded two rooms in her teachers home. Now she was stuck outside in the pouring rain, until she mastered her priestess powers.

The raven haired human growled at Hana. Who was comfortable and eating warm food. Kagome sneezed in the cold rain. She decided she'd rather walk than train.

Walkways were worn, overgrown, and gave more shelter than the huge flower garden Hana kept. Kagome walked along the old trails thinking about how she was going to master her power when it seemed to only like to come alive for her own survival.

Kagome came to a stop in front of a fallen log. It was rotten to the core, but strangely sturdy. She sat down on the log with a sigh. All the young girl could think about was her friends and how they were doing. Kagome hoped that the whole group missed her enough to come get her early. She also hoped that it would be alright with Sesshomaru if she didn't know how to do anything with her power but survive.

"I miss sleeping with Shippo. Bathing and girl talk with Sango. Wisdom from Miroku. Leaning against Inuyasha." _'I also can't forget about our new additions to the group.'_

Reflections seemed to be Kagome's mood tonight. She didn't notice that the miko demon was watching her.

**XXX**

A deep breath went through the long dead miko. "To be able to be alive and with a soul... My soul... Again.

Hatred no longer surrounded and clouded her heart. The heart that was tortured in hell was released. Kikyou now saw the truth. Hatred now seethed for the half demon that was held responsible. The one that ruined her life.

"Goddess?"

"Yes."

Kikyou breathed in deep again. "This shall remain a secret between the two of us. Please."

"Of coarse."

"I thank you, Goddess."

The goddess cackled back as the old miko walked away from her. A shadow overstepped the goddess as soon as Kikyou was out of sight. "You implanted it, right?"

"Yes. Naraku."

**XXX**

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Kikyou."

Sango was stern with her gaze on the hanyou. "No, Inuyasha! You' re not leaving us for that dead miko."

"She's not dead." Inuyasha's sad eyes turned into surprise. ''Kikyou's alive!"

"What?" Came the replies of Miroku, Sango, and Shippo in unison.

The half demon took off through the limbs of the trees with his friends close behind. Sesshomaru held Rin back from going with them. "Something is off. Jaken. I need you to look into it."

"But my liege! I just caught up with you!"

"Do it now, Jaken."

"Yes m'lord!"

Jaken wobbled off, as Rin started to play a game with herself. Sesshomaru continued watching the direction the now living miko was. Lost in thought once again he almost missed his charges sigh.

"I wish Kagome was back. She was lots of fun."

_'Hm.'_

**XXX**

Hana watched over the sleeping human miko. She was patient and well controlled. Kagome had a fever from falling asleep outside and the demon knew it was partially her fault, though most of the blame lie in the human girl herself for not coming inside when she could.

A small smile caressed Hana's small face. She had a human once. A boy that was full of energy and very opinionated. Most demons would of killed him for standing up to them, but Hana thought it was refreshing. He was far different than all the others of his kind. The smile fell from her face. A show of such emotions never did any good for anyone. It just caused heartbreak.

Kagome whimpered in her sleep. Hana frowned. She slowly realized that with her daydreaming she accidently put too much pressure on the girl.

_'Humans. So fragile. So ignorant and dirty. The only reason they're appart of this world is the fact that there are exceptions. Kagome must be such a one for Sesshomaru to ask of me a favor, though his tongue holds himself higher. I am smarter than most demons. Smart enough to read between the lines.'_

A strange, yet familar smell entered the demon miko's senses. Her head snapped to the doorway.

_'The human smells like Kagome, but still apart of the dead. Did Freya play goddess again? Acting like she's going to bring a poor soul back to life, but really imprisioning them for that awful half demon, Naraku?'_

The scent had increased. A sign that the human was coming to Hana. The threat in the scent warned the miko that the human was sent to kill her. Under normal circumstances Hana would of waited and killed the human. The fact that the thing smelled like Kagome, who was a partially dangerous miko without training, but even more dangerous with proper training made Hana quickly hide Kagome's scent as she picked up the human girl.

Hana had a great many hidden ways through her home in order to escape, if needed. She wasted no time carrying Kagome and getting rid of their scents as she hurried through these tunnels. Something inside of her warned her to go straight to Lord Sesshomaru.

As the exit through her home was in sight she felt the powerful wave of power that only came from a priestess. Fear striked the normally fearless demon miko. Hana stopped forcing down her youkai nature and now transformed into a white tiger.

She carried the sleeping Kagome on her back as she hurried towards Sesshomaru's well known scent. Somehow she knew she wasn't going to make it.

_'Kuri. I'm going to join you soon. I feel it.'_

**XXX**

Worry built up through Inuyasha as Sesshomaru swept up beside him. "The dead miko is going after either Kagome or her teacher. Which do you think it be, Inuyasha?"

"SHIT!"

"Demon slayer." The demon lord commanded. "Protect Rin." The young girl was dropped off on Kirara with Sango and Miroku. Sesshomaru quickly overstepped the group to hurry to Hana's aid. He knew what she would do if it came down to her charges and her own safeties.

**XXX**

Kikyou lowered her eyes in anger. Realization took hold when her powers searched the entire area. "So. You want to play hide and seek. I'm sorry, _Hana_, but if you indeed work for Naraku you need to die."

The old miko took her time in following the demon miko. Confident at the fact that she was now alive. Kikyou still didn't know that her reincarnation was with the demon. Her powers were too used to her dead body rather than her new one.

**XXX**

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. Something must of gone on because she was in her teacher' s arms and Sesshomaru was standing beside her. They were waiting for someone.

"What's going on, you guys?"

"Hana. Put her down. She will be in the way of this if you do not."

"Hai, my lord."

Hana placed Kagome a few yards away. Letting her sit on a trunk of a long gone tree. She then walked back to stand beside the demon lord.

The human growled in annoyance at not being answered. "Hey! I want to know what's going on!" Kagome focused on a moving object. When the thing got close enough her eyes widened. "Kikyou!?"

**NOTES:** _I'm really sorry I'm late for this update. I'll update again this weekend too. I have a lot of school work and deadlines this week, so thank you for being patient and waiting for me to write this. Once again I appologize for not updating on time!!! _


	5. Deadly Hardships

_**Thank you for all of your reviews, faves, alerts, and support.**_

**XXX**

_Little minds are tamed and subdued by misfortune; but great minds rise above them. _Washington Irving

**XXX**

**Chapter Five: Deadly Hardships**

Kikyo!? What are you doing here?"

Hana's and Sesshomaru's gaze never left the now living miko. Hana answered, "She is here to kill me, my student."

Kagome stared up at her teachers heart shaped face. The demon miko's floor long auburn hair was swept back into a messy high pony tail. Her features and posture rang out the stiffness of being ready for a fight.

Kikyo gazed straight at the demon miko, though her words were sent to her reincarnation. "Yes, Kagome. I am here to annialate her. It surprised me that you would be with someone working for Naraku. I am sadly not that sorry that I will have to kill you as well."

"Wait!" Kagome shouted before any fighting started. "Hana isn't working with Naraku and neither am I! Who told you that?"

"That, reincarnation, is none of your business."

With an explosion of purifying energy Kagome was knocked back a few yards. It took her a few minutes, after the shock, to realize that Sesshomaru was carrying her bridal style away from the battle.

"Wait Sesshomaru! What about Hana?!"

The demon lord gazed down at the human briefly. "It was her decision to stay behind and fight. She wishes to do so alone."

"You can't leave her alone! What if she dies?!"

"Quiet down, Kagome. There is nothing you or I can do about it. Each... person has a choice to make and Hana has made hers."

Kagome quieted down a little bit before she noticed what he said before, "You were going to say demon instead of person... Weren't you?"

Sesshomaru's eyes seemed like an emotion kin to amusement passed through them, but the human girl didn't catch it. "Yes. I was."

The human crossed her arms. "I'm going to have to teach you a thing or two about treating humans right!"

"Miko." The demon lord started with an annoyed growl. Too low for Kagome to hear. "I have no troubles with people of your kind. It is you that have problems with us. Your ignorance and fear drive you to not even bother to get to know who each and every one of us are. You decide to eliminate us any possible way you can instead."

The two were clearly distracted with their argument that it took a moment for Sesshomaru to see Hana fly by. She was beyond bruised and broken. When she landed on the ground with a thump Kagome took a few minutes to realize what was actually going on.

"I see I'm going to have to fight your incarnate."

The raven haired girl yelled at him, "Don't even think about it, Sesshomaru! She's a priestess and look at what she just did to Hana!"

"No priestess, human or demon, can defeat me." The demon lord placed her by Hana's fallen form before facing Kikyo. "You shall perish."

"I highly doubt that." Kikyo answered Sesshomaru's challenge.

Kagome turned her back on the fight. She recalled her medical training as well as she could at the moment to help her teacher. Once she was done with the analysis she gasped. "Hana!"

"I know, Kagome. I know... I'm... going to die."

The tears in the corner of Kagome's eyes clouded her view. "No! You can't do that!"

"I have no choice..."

Hana's breathing was labored. The demon priestess closed her eyes and exhaled her last breath. Kagome cried. She suddenly felt she had to use her powers. The raven haired girl hoped she would get it right.

A glow of energy flowed out of Kagome at all sides. She thought she had to force it, but the power seemed to understand the need to be used. Her senses increased on all sides. Kagome could feel everything around her including the fight going on between Kikyo and Sesshomaru behind her. The raven haired girl stared down at her teacher and concentrated on releasing her power through just her hands.

The small breath of life that refused to leave Hana ignited. Her breathing increased until Kagome realized that she healed her teacher enough to have the demon miko concentrate on healing herself.

Sesshomaru landed with a thump beside the two girls. His right arm was badly burned from Kikyo's spirit energy.

Kagome sighed at the demon lord, "I told you you would get hurt, but nooo, couldn't listen to little-old-me!"

"Shut up, human." Sesshoaru gritted through his fangs.

Hana finally opened her eyes, "How can you protect us now,Kagome? I still don't think you have that much control over your powers."

"No, she doesn't. That's why we're here!" Koga, Miroku, and Inuyasha ran to the three in order to become a barrior between Kikyo and them. Miroku was the one to make the announcement.

Kikyo's eyes seemed to well up with an emotion before she locked it away. "Inuyasha. Why is it every time I try to stand up for what's right you are always my enemy?"

Inuyasha's gaze filled the atmosphere with the same emotion the miko had in her eyes before. "It's because you're on the wrong side, Kikyo. Just join us. We won't have to be on two different sides than."

"No. Die! All of you!"

The three men worked together to attack Kikyo. The luck they had with their combined efforts managed to reflect the miko's attack away from everyone. She glared at the half demon momentarily and stated, "Another day, Inuyasha..." Before turning around. Kikyo left the group alone.

Sango and Kirara landed with Shippo and Rin easily. Koga left shortly after making sure Kagome had no wounds. Miroku built a fire as the demon slayer and the human miko fixed up all of Hana and Sesshomaru's wounds.

The demon priestess gave Kagome a stern look, "I expect you to practice that control you displayed when I am fully healed. You understand that, don't you?"

Kagome laughed lightly, "Of coarse!"

"I think it best you move to my home, until we know you are safe for sure." Sesshomaru cut into the conversation. Hana nodded at him.

Inuyasha came back to camp with food for everyone. The night was peaceful and everyone felt that they didn't have to worry about anything tonight.

**XXX**

Kikyo had a fire going in her own little campsite quite a ways away from Inuyasha's group. She healed her wounds with a wince. A vow to herself not to mess with the demon lord, Sesshomaru again.

After Kikyo was done she stared at the star filled sky. "Am I really on the wrong side? Am I that easily manipulated that I would not see which is right and which is wrong?"

She let herself sigh. A weakness many demons never see. Naraku watched in the background while Kikyo was unaware. He laughed.

**XXX**

In the morning Hana and Sesshomaru set off. The demon lord stated that they would be gone for two days in order to reach his home. Kagome and Rin were the only two to wave the two demons goodbye.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha with a smug smile. "See! We've already been in a fight and you didn't even get hurt at all!"

"Meh."

The group packed up in order to head to a near village. They were going to wait there until Sesshomaru came back.

The human miko smiles were bigger than her friends have ever seen them. Kagome was feeling good. She had Shippo in her arms, Rin on her right, and Sango on her left with Miroku and Inuyasha leading the way. Somehow everything seemed like it was coming together now. Everything would be alright.

Kikyo watched from a distance where the half demon wouldn't notice her. "Kagome... I just know if I kill you I could kill everyone else too."

_'I could maybe even have Inuyasha by my side again.'_

**NOTES: **_I've been so busy I've been neglecting this story. I think I owe you guys two or three chapters now... Well on a happier note I have three computers now! Only one of them goes online though..._

_ANYHOW! Review please!!!!!!_


End file.
